As a conventional technique of this kind, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose the following technique. First, an adhesive sheet is attached to the rear face of a semiconductor wafer by way of a die bonding resin, and a blade cuts the semiconductor wafer while the semiconductor wafer is held on the adhesive sheet, so as to yield semiconductor chips. When picking up the semiconductor chips on the adhesive sheet, the die bonding resin is peeled off together with the individual semiconductor chips. This can bond each semiconductor chip onto a lead frame while saving steps such as the step of applying an adhesive to the rear face of the semiconductor chip.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-158276    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-104040